mbn_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pursuit of Happiness (2014 Film)
Synopsis Synopsis The Pursuit of Happiness tells the story of Jose (Renato Russo) who had helped a lot of people who are in need but after he became bankrupt the people that he had helped didn't even helped him nor even give him a dime. Cast *'Renato Russo as Jose Cabato' - father of Janine and Jonas. He is once a rich businessman who owns a big company but because of his goodness of heart to other people who later betray him, and his business continued to crumble and turned into a very poor person. Even though hard times comes into his life despite the goodness that he showed to others who later on turned their backs on him when he needed help he still put a smile into his face and thus do anything for his family. *'Elsa Garcia as Jean Garcia-Cabato' - mother of Janine and Jonas. She is a kind-hearted woman who loves to help those who are in need help, though like her husband most of the people whom she helped before had turned their backs on her and thus even betrayed her. *'Ella Chang as Janine Cabato' - daughter of Jose and Jean. She is a kind-hearted, smart, and cheerful young lady who sometimes act arrogant and is very hot-headed and acted like a tomboy sometimes. She loves singing and despises dancing and cooking despite the fact that she hates almost every nonsense thing. Though she is kind-hearted to others and helps those who are in need but when the time comes that the people she helped betray her she doesn't accept their apology and hates them for the rest of their lives. *'Felix Le as Jonas Cabato' - younger brother of Janine and the son of Jose and Jean. He is a genius young boy who doesn't communicate much to other and often open up with Janine whom he is very close with. He has a stuff toy name Foh whom he get the name in Kung Fu Panda and a big fan of. Even though it shows that he doesn't care on his surroundings he too has grudges to those people whom he thought had done very wrong in their family. *'Francisco Monte Claro as Jerome Cabato' - brother of Jose who is once a poor merchant but became successful after winning a lottery. He got the same fate as Jose about being betrayed by people whom he had helped before so when he became rich again and those people came and asking for help again he didn't help them and doesn't want to see their face ever again. He later fell in love with Airah a waitress in his favorite restaurant who later became his wife and has 4 children with her. *'Barbara Toledo as Luisa Garcia-Avejadre' - Jean's elder sister who works as a waitress in the same restaurant as Airah who later became the wife of Jerome. She is a kind-hearted and strong willed person but despite of this she too has a lot of enemies because people often get jealous of her closeness with the costumers who often gives her big tips and later get promoted as one of the cooks in the restaurant. She became great enemies with their sister Maribel after her son almost died due to an accident cause by Maribel's son. She marries Paul Avejadre a construction worker and has 2 children with him. *'Eris Watson as Jonalyn "Jona" Cabato' - daughter of Carlo and Jolina. She is beautiful and smart yet her attitude is the same as her mother. She is a great lier and often good with making people believe that she is a good person. She is called by Janine as "Angel Face" due to her angelic face that hides her demonic heart. *'Julian Reyes as Jonathan Cabato' - son of Carlo and Jolina. He is handsome and smart and his attitude is the opposite of his sister. Jonathan is often called by his classmates as "My Prince" because of being so handsome that he can become a famous idol or celebrity. He often teases Jona but with teases her with meaning that often get Jona angry. *'Daisy Pangyarihan as Luna Avejadre' - daughter of Luisa and Paul. She is a strong willed person just like her mother though more hot headed that her mother. She dislikes nonsense things and is often seen in a fight after a person or people downgraded her status in life which she doesn't disgrace at all. *'Javier Serrano as Paul Avejadre' - a construction worker who later became the husband of Luisa. He is a strong willed man who even with his status in life is not very good he is willing to change that in order to give a good life to his love ones and that includes Luisa and their 2 children. *'Tony del Valle as Carlo Estrella' - Jolina's boyfriend whom she had 2 children with. He is smart and helps his children with Jolina when they are in need of help. *'Lucia Smith as Jolina Magbanwa Cabato' - daughter of Jose and Melissa. Despite being the mistress's wife Jolina's life hadn't been so good and during high school she destroys her life by getting pregnant with his boyfriend Carlo and has 2 children with him. She is also known as the "Lie Princess" after being so good with lying just to save her ass. *'Yna Yamase as Airah De Jesus' - Luisa's friend who works in a restaurant as waitress. She is a beautiful lady with a beautiful heart despite the fact that she is the only one different from her siblings since her siblings are arrogant and greed with money. She later on falls in love with Jerome and marries him, they have 4 children. *'Gloria Garcia as Melissa Magbanwa' - Jose's mistress who is quite materialistic and war freak. She is once a prostitute until after Jose had get her and became his girlfriend. She has 5 children with him.